Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 - 6 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 15 }{ 3 } $
$ = 4 - 6 \times 10 + 5 $ $ = 4 - 60 + 5 $ $ = -56 + 5 $ $ = -51 $